


【TSN/ME】Who’s the Daddy(十二)

by 9_hhh



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:55:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22276714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9_hhh/pseuds/9_hhh
Relationships: Mark Zuckerberg/Eduardo Saverin
Kudos: 18





	【TSN/ME】Who’s the Daddy(十二)

12  
米谢勒“噗呲”一声笑了出来，温馨的气氛顷刻消弭，“不好意思，我不是存心要破坏你们父女培养感情，但你现在的样子真的太有意思了，认真又慎重，还有点紧张的局促，如果你用这个表情去参政，无论说什么，选民都会买账，无条件支持你的。”他笑完之后摆摆手，“抱歉抱歉。”

“而且我想，也许你应该先来见一下我们的父母。”米谢勒往旁边挪了一步，马克看到了站在他身后，由艾利克斯陪伴着的萨维林夫妇。

艾利克斯一只手插在裤袋里，侧身而立，英俊的脸庞毫无笑容，扫过来的目光也并不友善，他就如同罗伯特的翻版，只是年长的萨维林当家人比他更内敛，腰背挺直，不怒自威，染霜的鬓角为他增添了几分沧桑的阅历感，至于他们的妈妈葆拉夫人就要和蔼很多，眉目间流淌温情，爱德华多明显更像她一些。

马克可以想象出他们为何不满，最小的幺儿还躺在产房，身为孩子的另一个父亲，他却从未给出一个交代，甚至同爱德华多的父母都是第一次见面。马克原本体会不了这种心情，但现在他手上抱着自己刚出生的女儿，想要呵护她保护她的本能让他突然领悟了为人父母的通性。

他向萨维林夫妇走去，真诚而克制地打招呼，“你们好，我是马克。”

爱德华多醒来时，已经躺在了病房里，镇痛泵还在持续释放药效，他并不觉得有多疼，只是浑身充斥着无力感，连挪动一下手指都费力。

“要喝水吗？”马克握住了他的手指，发现它们像冰块一样冷时，小心避开了手背上的吊针，全部包裹进了自己温暖的掌心。

爱德华多眨动一下眼睛，马克把插了吸管的水杯递到他唇边。爱德华多大概是渴极了，一口气喝光了玻璃杯里所有的液体，最后一滴顺着吸管掉落在他干燥起皮的唇上，被马克用拇指揩掉了。现在应该是爱德华多迄今为止最狼狈的时刻，尽管没有太大的感觉，但他知道自己还插着导尿管，头发肯定也很乱，脸想必也是憔悴的。

“我是不是很难看？”他问。

马克没有回答，但样子看起来像是要吻他，爱德华多分出了一秒来思考自己需不需要先刷个牙，然后就被Alpha封住了双唇。

马克只是用自己的嘴轻轻碾过他的唇，一触即停，爱德华多中学时代的吻大概都不及这个来得清纯，他突然觉得好笑，于是轻轻笑了一声，胸腔震动牵扯到腹部，爱德华多发出吃痛地吸气声。

马克立刻紧张起来，双手从床单上弹起悬在半空中，呈现出一种近似投降的可笑姿势；他想碰碰爱德华多，又怕弄疼他。爱德华多拉下马克不知道该往哪里放的手，搁到枕头边，用脸颊枕着。

“我差点错过生产。”马克说。

爱德华多调动面部肌肉，尽量让自己露出一个这没什么大不了的表情，但触及马克严肃的神情，不自觉心虚起来。

“这不是我的错。”他小声说。

“我知道，我没有责怪你，幸好我赶上了，不然我会遗憾终生。”马克用拇指摩挲他苍白的腮部。

“露易丝呢？”爱德华多指的是他们的女儿，名字一早就取好了。

“在早产儿观察室，B超预估有误，她还不满6磅，需要躺几天暖箱。不用担心，医生说早产儿最怕的就是肺部发育不全，但露易丝的五片肺叶都很健康，我见识过她开合着小鼻孔努力呼吸的样子，华多，她看起来可爱极了，软软小小一团，安静地依偎在我怀里沉睡。”

“可恶，你明知道我现在抱不到她，还对我说这些。”爱德华多吸了吸鼻子，毫不掩饰自己对马克所描述场景的向往。

“我听艾利克斯说，你托他物色场地，准备把办公室放在华尔街？”

也许现在并不是一个好的谈论这个话题的时机，马克怀疑艾利克斯就是故意气他才告诉他这件事，即使他取得了萨维林夫妇的首肯，艾利克斯这关显然还没有过，但马克没法说服自己不在意。

“本来我确实这么打算。”爱德华多把脸往被子里缩了缩，只露出两颗圆溜溜的眼睛，“我总得找点事做，这半年我闲得都快长蘑菇了。”

“我以为连华尔街的热钱现在都恨不得往硅谷涌。”

“我得说，如果他们投资过Facebook，就看不上别的项目了，你拉高了我的起点，马克。”

医生在做刨腹产手术的同时该不会在爱德华多身上同时动了什么手脚吧，要不然，他怎么一下子变得坦率了，但不管怎么说，这都是一个喜闻乐见的改变。

“你刚才说‘本来’。”马克注意到了爱德华多的措辞，他拉下对方蒙在脸上的被子。

“对，我改变主意了。”

“说来听听。”

“我一想到如果我跑得太远，虽然纽约其实也并不远，我是说，相比起新加坡来说。但这仍然可能会错失许多露易丝成长过程中的美好片段，如果我没有错过，那我也会剥夺你的。”

“很好的觉悟。”马克说，见爱德华多打了个哈欠，替他掖好床上散乱的被角，又喂他喝了点水，就哄着人赶紧睡觉了。

“医生嘱咐你少说点话，容易腹腔胀气。”

“你知道我什么时候改变了想法吗？”爱德华多闭起了眼睛，困倦慢慢袭来。

“什么时候？”

“就刚才，我看到你说起露易丝时候的样子。”爱德华多的声音越来越低，“你一定也像我那么爱她......”

马克俯身亲吻他阖起的眼皮，“比你以为的还要再多一点，你根本想象不出我有多爱你们。”

如果之前爱德华多还在担心自己插着导尿管的模样以及松垮的肚皮被马克看到，那现在他根本已经无暇顾及这些了，疼痛才是使人丑态百出的罪魁祸首。非自然生产导致被过度撑开的盆骨和子宫需要借助外力来收缩恢复，医生不得不在术后按压数下他的肚子。

爱德华多自有记忆开始就没哭得这么惨过，他紧紧捏牢马克的手，要不是现在没什么力气，他肯定会把Alpha的指骨捏碎。

马克当机立断决定去结扎，他已经预约好了时间，反正他们此刻就在医院里，他只需要去抽几管血，就能准备手术了。当他把这件事告诉爱德华多的时候，遭到了Omega的反对。

“我们以后再商量，这需要从长计议。”

“为什么？我们有露易丝就够了，我不想看你再遭这种罪。”

“我只是没准备好，被吓到了......”爱德华多死鸭子嘴硬，翻脸就不承认自己的失态。

“再说，一个孩子太孤单了。”他补充。

“我们可以让Beast多生几个陪露易丝玩。”马克说。

“......”爱德华多无言以对，“Beast是公狗。”

“我们可以给它也找一个伴。”

爱德华多放弃和马克继续进行毫无营养的争执，他一拍床板掷地有声宣布，“我说了算！”

马克闭上了嘴。

一周之后，露易丝终于被允许抱出暖箱，她看起来比刚出生时稍微大了一点，但仍然没有达到标准身长，柔嫩的小脸倒是饱满了不少，透着讨人欢喜的粉。护士告诉爱德华多和马克，她胃口很好，长势喜人，身为早产儿，露易丝自己也在为生存而努力。

爱德华多还不太会抱孩子，小心翼翼犹如捧着一堆羽毛。他求助地看向马克，马克替他调整好姿势，“托住脖子，像这样。”

爱德华多很快掌握了窍门，他把露易丝拥在胸口贴近心脏的位置，然后看到小家伙缓慢睁开了眼睛，暖棕的瞳色与自己如出一辙，脑袋上打着圈的卷发又像极了马克，她还有一个尖尖的小下巴。

“哦天，可千万别长得像马克这么刻薄。”爱德华多嫌弃道，声音却有些哽咽。

马克同时怀抱住了他的两颗太妃糖。爱德华多倚靠着马克，温柔凝视他们的孩子，“你好啊，露易丝。真是个急性子的小姑娘，Papa和Daddy都还没准备好，你就来了，这么迫不及待想要见到我们吗？”

小婴儿当然不会回应他，爱德华多轻轻触碰她柔软卷曲的胎毛，“马克，你能相信吗？我简直无法从她身上移开眼睛。”

“我也是，我想她一定自带着什么魔法。”

“哪有这种魔法？”

“有的，华多，你身上就有。”

又过了几天，马克带着出院的爱德华多和孩子回了加州。

达斯汀给他们搞了一个盛大的派对，他弄了一大堆孩子和爱德华多都没法吃的东西，还把马克的家布置得花里胡哨，到处都悬挂着醒目的彩带和气球，毫无品味。但看在这些都使爱德华多心情愉悦的份上，马克就没和他计较，任凭达斯汀摆弄，还在巨型翻糖蛋糕前留下了第一张合影。婴儿房在二楼主卧的旁边，但小露易丝目前还没有机会住，早产儿需要更多的关怀，于是马克和爱德华多决定先把她安置在主卧。

男性Omega奶水不足是常态，爱德华多却是个例外，他有充沛的乳汁能够哺育新生儿，这也同样便宜了马克。事后回忆起来，这会是一段让爱德华多羞愧难当的经历，他原本以为产后被医生按压肚子而疼得哭鼻子已经够丢脸了，没想到连吸奶都会使他泪流不止。他的奶又稠又浓，一不小心就会堵塞奶孔，为了避免得乳腺炎，每次等露易丝吃饱，马克都会按着他把他吸空。这会引起爱德华多某种隐晦的难以诉说的欲念，没经历过的人不会懂那种滋味。

在小婴儿满四个月的时候，他们决定让她独自睡回自己的房间，露易丝几乎可以说是个天使宝宝，三个月左右她就能安睡整夜，爱德华多只需要在晚上12点喂饱她，下一次再听到她的哭声多半就已经是清晨了。

这天马克洗漱完毕走出浴室，两个他最重要的人都睡着了，一大一小紧挨着，爱德华多侧卧着，红肿的乳头被小姑娘含在嘴里，露易丝睡梦中还时不时翕动花瓣似的唇吮嘬两下。

“嘿，你独占Papa的时间已经结束了，该轮到我了。”马克踱步过去，轻轻抱起露易丝，她吸盘一样的嘴从Omega微微隆起的胸脯脱离，发出“啵”的响声。小家伙脸蛋一皱，闭着眼睛就准备哭，马克把事先准备好的安抚奶嘴及时塞进她口中，“嘘，别吵到Papa，我们去隔壁。”

小姑娘哼哼唧唧不太乐意，但总算又睡了过去，马克把她抱到婴儿房，放在小床上，轻轻吻了一下她的额头，然后重新回到卧室里。他坐在床沿替Omega扣上前襟的衣扣再盖好被子，爱德华多仿佛感应到了他热忱的目光，拧着眉心慢慢睁开眼。

“我刚刚做了一个梦。”他说。

“梦见什么？”马克问。

爱德华多往旁边挪了挪，马克顺势躺到了他边上。

爱德华多主动牵起马克的手，与他十指交握，“梦见你倒在一堆红牛罐头里，露易丝在旁边拼命地大哭，平时她只要一有动静，你总能第一个醒来，但在梦里，你怎么都不肯睁开眼睛看看她。我害怕极了，叫了救护车，可是到了医院，医生告诉我非亲属不能签订手术协议书，问我和你是什么关系，我说不出来。他太刻板了，怎么都不同意先抢救，你的呼吸越来越微弱......”

马克抱紧他不断颤抖的双肩，亲吻他乱糟糟的发旋，“没事了，只是一个梦而已，我很健康，你忘啦，我每隔半年都要向国会提交体检报告。”

爱德华多仰头，拉过马克的袖子，“为什么医院有这么不合理的规定。”

马克嘴角抽了抽，“你搞错重了点，华多。”

他执起爱德华多的左手，依次亲吻每一根手指，当吻到无名指时说道，“Marry me。”

马克用力咬了一口爱德华多的无名指根部，留下鲜明齿痕，“戒指就藏在厨房的通心粉罐头里，但我现在一刻都舍不得离开你，先欠着。”

“怎么会有人把戒指藏在那种地方。”爱德华多按住发烫的手指，仿佛那里真的存在着一枚戒指而不是一个牙印。

“我想等你某天在家做饭的时候能够亲自发现，这是个惊喜。”

“你怎么知道我还被蒙在鼓里。”爱德华多从枕头底下摸出一枚白金色的指环。

戒指整体是简洁的磨砂设计，边缘两侧抛光，折射床头温暖昏黄的灯光，内圈刻着一个微小的类似太阳的花纹。

“‘我本可以容忍黑暗，如果我不曾见过太阳。’这就是你对我的意义。”马克把戒指套进爱德华多的左手无名指，然后支起肘部，翻身覆盖在他上方，“你逃不掉了，华多。”

“如果我反对呢。”爱德华多懒洋洋伸手，环住马克的脖子。

“反对无效。”马克俯身凑过去，吻住了独属于他的玫瑰。

激情迅速被点燃，或者说他们早就期盼着这一刻的到来。在马克扯开爱德华多衣服的同时，爱德华多也迫不及待脱下了自己的裤子，他挡住自己的腹部，示意马克关灯，马克不同意，反拉开他的手，被暴力撑开再挖空的肚皮不复紧致，下腹深粉色的像是蚯蚓一样的纹理在马克面前暴露无遗。

“华多，华多......”马克虔诚用唇去膜拜他每一寸的肌肤，滚烫的眼泪都融化在了那些难看的，却神圣如同丰碑般的印记上，“我怎么能够让你经历这些。”

横亘在耻毛上方的疤痕微微凸起，马克小心的用手去触碰，“还疼吗？”

“不疼了。”爱德华多轻声回道，“就是麻痹的感觉还在，肚子都不像是自己的。”

马克抬起头，执拗望向他，“我们就生一个，上帝送来了世上最好的孩子，我们不能再贪心了。”

他嘴上这么说，行动却背道而驰，叼住爱德华多乳头的力道又猛又狠。爱德华多咬住手背极力忍耐着，他像刚发育的少女似的乳房微微颤动，从涨热的内部将香甜的乳汁源源不断输送到马克口中。马克吸光了一侧的奶水又换到饱满的另一侧，但不同于平时，他连身体都挤进了爱德华多的两腿间。胯下形状可观的一团隔着内裤抵住他湿滑的股间，无论热量和硬度都不容忽视。

Omega产后信息素的味道相较以往增添了一丝魅惑，这是生物本能在勾引Alpha心甘情愿为他付出所有，以提高脆弱时自己和新生儿的存活率。但此刻，这样的气味逼得马克几乎失去理智。爱德华多也同样如此，未受标记就怀孕生子让他比任何时候都缺乏安全感，他渴望马克，渴望被他打上专属的标签。

他们没有花很长时间做前戏，因为爱德华多已经忍不住了，刚戴上安全套，他就掀翻马克，骑到他身上，好几次想对着昂扬的阴茎就这么直接坐上去。要真这么干，他一定会受伤的，马克怎么舍得，他禁锢住爱德华多的腰，缓慢地由下至上插入。利刃劈开肉壁的感觉无论经历过几次，都足以使人发疯，马克的进程又漫长得像是没有尽头，爱德华多控制不住自己的泪腺，摇着头崩溃地哭泣起来。肠道里的每一条褶皱都抻开又缩紧，像是量身定制的肉套子，一层层严丝合缝裹上马克的阴茎。

他们疯狂地做爱，换了好几种姿势，用过的安全套随手丢在地上，床单上到处都是爱德华多射出来的东西，还有从他后穴吹出的潮液，他都不知道自己居然能流这么多水，他渴极了，各种意义上的渴，过高的热量加速了皮肤表面汗液的蒸发。马克中途下床给他倒了杯水，才回来，爱德华多就急得缠上他，摆着胯求他干自己，马克一边安抚一边用嘴一口一口渡水给他喝，然后把他整个人翻过去，提起生育过后更为丰腴的臀，从背面重新插进去。阴茎顶端撞到了柔软的生殖腔口。

“啊！”爱德华多暗哑地叫了一声。

马克抱着他粗重地喘气，“华多，我可以标记你吗？”

爱德华多枕着床单回头看他，媚眼如丝，吐气若兰，“来呀，还在等什么？”

马克爱极了他骚浪的样子，捏着他的下巴，强迫他张开嘴与自己接吻，阴茎同时闯进了温暖的天堂。爱德华多呻吟着打了个舒爽的颤，立刻被马克吮住了舌尖。马克迫不及待开始了他的律动，起先节奏还是缓和的，但没多久就加快了速度，他彻底放开时候的频率和力量都是爱德华多所承受不住的，他被操得意乱情迷，在剧烈的颠簸中发出啜泣般的求饶声，但Omega急切想要被标记的身体仍在饥渴地迎合着，痴迷又卑微地臣服于他的Alpha。

马克在爱德华多又一次高潮临近时撩开他后颈凌乱的碎发，于肿胀泛红的腺体处烙下深深一吻。他用舌尖舔去那块皮肤上咸湿的汗液，然后合拢齿关，用力咬了下去。

“啊！！！”

利齿刺破皮肤表面，浪潮般的信息素汹涌注入腺体，冲刷着全部的感官。爱德华多跪不住，倾倒在床上，他挣扎着想要向前爬，却被马克牢牢摁在身下。他掰开爱德华多紧拧着床单的手，在每一根手指的缝隙里插入自己的，抱着他完成了许诺终身的仪式。

尾声  
“Hello？”杰克森划开通话键，下一秒被听筒里爆发出的尖叫声吓得把手机扔到五步开外。

“Shit！”他大喊一声，跑上前心疼地从地上捡起他新买的苹果，拍了拍灰，然后对着话筒破口大骂，“不管你是谁，最好给我个充分的理由解释你疯子一样的行为，不然我准把你送进精神病院。”

“杰克森！我们磕到真的了，磕到真的了！M！E！S！Z！D！！！”莱纳德的声音听来不仅疯了，而且还疯得不轻。

“废话，我早就和你说过了。”杰克森朝天翻了个白眼，忍不住往自己的iphone上又呵了口气，认真擦了擦屏幕。

“不是！这次他们公开了！你赶紧去看爱德华多的Facebook！”

“What？”杰克森忙挂断电话，点开蓝白f图标，果然首页被刷屏了，每个人都在谈论爱德华多和马克的话题。

杰克森点进爱德华多的主页，最新一则内容才更新不久，是简单的文字加上配图。

一句简短的“父亲节快乐”和一张三人的合影，照片里马克怀抱着一个小婴儿，旁边与他并肩而立的正是爱德华多本人，后面的桌子上还摆放着一个色彩斑斓的大蛋糕，像是在庆祝什么。

评论第一条署名达斯汀，赫然写着“照片我拍的！蛋糕我准备的！教父却不是我！我不服！”得到了无数点赞。

当天Facebook同时在线人数超越历史上线，马克不得不从隔壁Google和Amazon借调来好几台大容量的移动服务器，据说Twitter和Tumblr也企图蹭一把热度，连开好几个话题，但网友空前团结，所有祝福的话，均留在了Facebook上。

-Fin-


End file.
